


Surprise

by blueartemis07



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueartemis07/pseuds/blueartemis07
Summary: Grimmauld Place holds more secrets than anyone ever knows.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



“I thought this was supposed to be a masquerade ball, not a means for sex with new partners! Minerva hit on me!” Bill exclaimed. “It must have been whatever was in that hot cider. Now we will be late for our Samhain ritual.”

 

“We can do it here, love,” Hermione said. “It’s a magical house, and with all the people downstairs trying to get under each other’s… masks, no one will notice.”

 

Bill smiled. “True. Conveniently, there’s a bed here.”

 

They performed the ritual, ancient magic guaranteed to perfect their love life. 

 

“Oh, yes, there, Bill, perfect, I like your hand there, while you are li—” Hermione trailed off. 

 

Bill raised his head and realized she was staring at a man with long, curly black hair who was sucking on one of her breasts while fingering her clit. Meanwhile, Bill’s hands were on her rear and other breast, and he was licking her neck. The man’s other hand was on Bill’s cock. 

 

“Is there a problem?” the man asked.

 

“I like knowing who I’m about to fuck,” said Hermione. 

 

“Regulus Black, at your service,” said the man. “But you should know that, you’re in my room.”

 

“Perfection, indeed,” Bill said. 

 

Hermione agreed.


End file.
